


Rain

by tatatatan



Series: Endless illusion [7]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark Past, Fear, Gen, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Youkai, will o wisp
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: Retell the story of Kisume.
Series: Endless illusion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768795





	Rain

Nước…

Một giọt

Hai giọt

Rồi ba giọt

Nhiều quá, chẳng thể đếm nổi nữa.

Ở dưới đáy cái giếng đã cạn, cô bé ấy nằm bất động, người chi chít những vết thương, vết bầm dập. Toàn thân em bị đất cát và rong rêu bám lấy. Chẳng biết tại sao và từ khi nào, tóc của em đã chuyển thành màu xanh lá.

Đã bao lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối em thấy một cơn mưa như thế này nhỉ? Phải chăng chỉ là mấy ngày trước, hay đã mấy tháng, đã mấy năm rồi?

Em không nhớ mình đã ở đây được bao lâu rồi. Em nằm im, không kêu cứu, bởi cổ họng em đã khô khốc cả rồi, hơn nữa em cũng chẳng muốn cất tiếng; em cũng không thèm cử động, bởi đôi chân em không còn nữa, dù có muốn cũng chẳng thoát khỏi đây được.

Em muốn chết. Chừng nào mới chết được nhỉ? Em đã nằm đây rất lâu rồi. Không ăn uống, cũng chẳng cử động, nằm im chờ đợi cái chết…

Cho đến khi đôi mắt của mình không còn muốn tiếp tục mở nữa, em nghĩ mình sắp chết. Em nhắm mắt lại…

Tách…

Nước sao?

Giọt nước mưa lăn dài trên má em, như muốn nhắc rằng em vẫn chưa chết.

Cơn mưa đổ xuống người cô bé. Từ khoé mắt em, nước chảy ra, hoà lẫn với nước mưa…

"Tại sao mình vẫn chưa chết?"

Cô bé chợt nhớ về lí do mình ở đây…  
\-----

Hôm đó, em cũng nằm im dưới trời mưa, ở một góc khuất trong khu ổ chuột. Trời mưa to, toàn thân em ướt nhẹp như chuột lột, lấm tấm bùn đất mà em chẳng hề bận tâm. Chỉ nằm đó, mặc cho những kẻ đi ngang qua chế giễu và xa lánh em.

"Cái con chuột bẩn thỉu này sao lại nằm đây chứ?"

"Chắc nó đang đói đấy, hay ta cho nó ăn tí bùn đi?"

Cô bé đưa đôi mắt của mình nhìn lên những kẻ đang dùng chân hất bùn vào mặt em. Em nhìn chúng, chẳng hề có cảm giác tức giận hay gì cả, em cho rằng chúng cũng chỉ giống những kẻ khác, rồi sẽ sớm bỏ đi mà thôi.

"Nó không phản ứng gì sao? Chán chết"

Và đúng như em nghĩ, chúng bỏ đi. Một lúc sau, bụng cô bé bắt đầu réo inh ỏi, đã hai ngày rồi em không ăn gì cả. Trời vẫn mưa rất to, chẳng còn mấy ai ra khỏi nhà nữa, con đường vắng tanh. Cô bé vẫn nằm im, lắng nghe tiếng mưa rơi xuống mặt đất.

Ọt ọt ọt

Không được rồi, cái bụng chẳng muốn để em nằm im ở đây thêm chút nào nữa. Khẽ nhúc nhích đôi chân nhỏ nhắn của mình, cô bé nghĩ:

"Có lẽ mình nên đi thôi"

Đôi chân sưng tấy vì đi nhiều gượng dậy, cô bé đứng lên, đưa tay lau bùn đất trên mặt và bộ kimono rách của mình rồi bước đi.

"Quanh đây có gì ăn được không nhỉ?"

Cô bé khập khiễng bước đi dưới trời mưa. Em đói, rất đói, nhưng quanh đó chẳng có gì để ăn cả, cũng chẳng có ai để cho em xin chút thức ăn. Đi thêm một lúc, em chợt nhìn thấy một đám nhóc đang ăn uống dưới mái hiên của một ngôi nhà lớn. Cô bé đứng nhìn chúng. Đám nhóc ấy vừa ăn vừa trò chuyện vui vẻ nên chẳng để ý tới cô bé, cho đến khi bụng em lại réo lên.

"Ê, nhìn kìa", một đứa chỉ về phía cô bé, "Con nhỏ rách rưới nào kia?"

Những đứa khác đồng loạt nhìn theo.

"Trông nó kinh quá", đứa khác nhận xét, "Nhìn chân nó kìa, mấy cái đường màu xanh đó là gì thế, trông như yêu quái vậy"

"Hả, có khi nào nó là yêu quái không?"

Yêu quái sao? Lại nữa rồi, em lại bị gọi như thế nữa. Từ khi sinh ra đôi chân em đã như thế này rồi, có những đường như những sợi chỉ màu xanh lá cuộn quanh chân em tạo nên những hoạ tiết kì lạ, như vậy đâu có nghĩa em là yêu quái, chỉ là chân em không bình thường như những người khác thôi.

Mẹ em sau khi sinh em ra thì chết, người ta bảo do đứa trẻ được sinh ra là yêu quái nên mới người mẹ bị nguyền rủa như vậy. Và rồi chẳng ai chịu nhận nuôi em ngoài một bà lão từng rất thân với mẹ em. Khi bà ấy chết, cô bé làm giúp việc cho một nhà lãnh chúa. Nhưng chỉ được một năm, em bị đuổi khỏi đó vì bị vu oan lấy trộm đồ. Em biết những kẻ vu oan cho em vì nghĩ em là yêu quái nên mới làm vậy.

Thế là cô bé lại bị bỏ rơi, lang thang được hai ngày mà không có gì vào bụng, em mệt mỏi và gục xuống ở một góc khuất trong khu ổ chuột. Rồi bây giờ em lại ở đây.  
"Kệ nó đi, nó trông vô hại mà, đến giờ vào học rồi kìa", một đứa nhóc khác nói

Nghe thấy câu đó, đám nhóc vội vàng đứng dậy dọn đồ và đi vào trong, chỉ còn lại một đứa đứng nhìn cô bé. Được một lúc, nó chạy đến chỗ em.

"Nè, cậu tên gì vậy?"

"Kisume", đó là cái tên người ta gọi em, em trả lời.

"Nè, cậu đói lắm đúng không? Cơm hộp của tớ hôm nay hơi nhiều nên còn dư lại kha khá đó, cho cậu hết luôn, kiếm chỗ nào trú mưa rồi ăn đi nha"

Nói xong đứa nhóc ấy nhét một cái hộp vào tay Kisume và chạy vào trong.

Kisume ngơ ngác nhìn theo cô bé kia, rồi lại nhìn xuống hộp cơm vừa được nhét vào tay mình. Em chạy lại một chỗ có mái hiên, mở hộp cơm ra và bắt đầu ăn ngấu nghiến. Có lẽ vì quá đói, nên dù chỉ có cơm với rau thừa, Kisume vẫn cảm thấy hộp cơm đó rất ngon.

Trời tạnh mưa cũng là lúc Kisume ăn hết hộp cơm, em xếp gọn nó lại rồi đặt trước cửa ngôi nhà cô bé đã cho mình hộp cơm vừa đi vào. Không bị cơn đói làm phiền nữa, Kisume lại tiếp tục lang thang. Con đường dần đông đúc trở lại, bất kì ai đi ngang qua cô bé cũng đều nhìn em bằng một ánh mắt kì lạ.

"Nhìn con bé kia kìa, chân nó bị làm sao vậy?"

"Có phải điềm xấu gì không?"

"Hay là bị nguyền rủa?"

Những tiếng xì xầm không ngừng bàn tán về đôi chân em và những hoạ tiết trên chúng. Kisume ghét như vậy, cô bé vẫn luôn ước rằng những hoạ tiết đó không có trên chân mình, nhưng dù sao em cũng quen với chuyện này rồi nên vẫn cứ tiếp tục đi mà chẳng quan tâm đến những lời bàn tán kia. Rồi bỗng dưng, một viên đá bay thẳng đến đầu em.

Cốp

"Yêu quái! N-nó là yêu quái đấy!", cùng lúc đó, một bà lão kêu lên

Mọi ánh mắt quanh đó đều bắt đầu đổ dồn về phía Kisume.

Cốp

Lại một viên đá khác trúng vào đầu em.

"Yêu quái!", một đứa trẻ kêu lên

"Yêu quái sao?"

"Phải rồi, con người không thể có đôi chân như vậy được"

"Nó sẽ ăn thịt chúng ta sao?"

"Phải giết nó trước"  
Những viên đá liên tục bị ném vào người Kisume. Em bắt đầu bỏ chạy, chạy thật nhanh. Một viên đá đập vào mũi khiến em chảy máu.

"Yêu quái! Mau bắt lấy nó!"

"Giết nó đi!"

Dân làng đuổi theo, họ không ngừng ném đá cô bé, hơn thế, một số người còn mang cả vũ khí ra.

"Tôi không phải yêu quái!!", Kisume hét lên

Em tiếp tục chạy, miệng không ngừng lặp lại câu "Tôi không phải yêu quái!!". Đôi chân đặc biệt của em, tuy nhỏ bé và đầy thương tích, những vẫn giúp em chạy thoát khỏi những kẻ đang đuổi theo mình. Em chạy thậm chí còn nhanh hơn những người to khoẻ đuổi theo em.

Kisume chạy ra khỏi làng, em ngồi xuống cạnh một bụi rậm dưới gốc cây.

"Mình… tuyệt đối không phải yêu quái", Kisume nghĩ

Em nhìn vào những hoa văn trên đôi chân của mình. Ngày hôm nay đối với em đã quá mệt mỏi rồi, giờ em chỉ muốn chợp mắt một lúc thôi. Nhưng vừa khẽ nhắm mắt lại thì một viên đá lại đập vào người em. Kisume giật mình đứng dậy.

"Đừng sợ, tớ không làm gì cậu đâu"

Kisume đưa mắt tìm kiếm kẻ vừa nói, và ngay lập tức em nhận ra kẻ ấy: chính là người đã cho em hộp cơm vừa nãy.

"Tôi…", Kisume nói, "Tôi không phải yêu quái"

"Tốt quá, tớ cũng không nghĩ người trả lại hộp cơm đàng hoàng như cậu là yêu quái đâu"

"Cái này…", Kisume nhìn xuống đôi chân của mình

"Chân cậu đẹp lắm mà, đùng có lo. Nếu cậu không phải yêu quái thì mấy hoa văn đó không phải lời nguyền đâu, tớ nghe một người nào đó nói như vậy á"  
Kisume ngạc nhiên nhìn cô bé kia. Chưa từng có ai khen những hoa văn đó, thậm chí đến em còn ghét chúng nữa mà. Trong lòng em dậy lên một niềm vui khó tả.

"Cậu tên gì vậy…?"

"Tớ hả? Cứ gọi tớ là Kirei được rồi, tớ là con của lãnh chúa vùng này đó"

Trời tối dần, càng nhìn cô bé kia, Kisume càng cảm thấy một cơn đói kì lạ. Em không hiểu sao nhưng em bắt đầu nhìn Kirei thành một thứ khác, trong đầu em cứ văng vẳng một điều: "Ăn thịt nó đi"

"Cậu sao vậy?"

Nhìn thấy Kisume ôm lấy đầu mình lùi lại, cô bé kia cất tiếng hỏi.

"Không… đừng… Tôi không sao"

"Cậu chắc không?"

Kisume khẽ gật đầu. Trời ngày càng tối, Kisume càng cảm thấy câu "Ăn thịt nó đi" càng vang to hơn trong đầu mình, nó như muốn điều khiên cả cơ thể em vậy.

"A, tối rồi, tớ phải về đây, cậu chắc cậu ở đây được không vậy?"

"Được…"

"Vậy mai gặp nhé"

Nhìn theo cô bé kia đang đi xa dần, Kisume cảm thấy dịu lại.

"Không, chỉ có yêu quái mới ăn thịt người thôi… Mình không phải yêu quái…"

Kisume nghĩ như thế, và rồi em thiếp đi.

~

Sáng hôm sau, Kisume thức giấc, em nhìn thấy bên cạnh mình một con người đã bị xé xác. Em vội vàng đứng phắt dậy, vừa chạy đi vừa tự hỏi người đó từ đâu ra và sao lại bị như vậy. Dù đã chạy khá xa nhưng Kisume vẫn ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh. Em nhìn xuống tay mình, đôi tay dính đầy máu, cả cái áo trắng dính đầy bùn của em giờ cũng chuyển thành màu máu. Kisume hoảng sợ, vội nhảy xuống một cái hồ gần đó rửa sạch máu.

"Tại sao? Tại sao lại như vậy? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra chứ?"

Kisume cố gắng tưởng tượng chuyện đã xảy ra trong lúc em đang ngủ, nhưng đầu em chỉ hiện lên những hình ảnh kinh khủng như em chính là kẻ đã ăn thịt con người đó vậy.

"Không!!!!"

Kisume hét lên, cùng lúc đó, đôi chân của em bỗng dưng trở nên cứng ngắc, không thể cử động được nữa. Dù nước hồ không quá sâu nhưng lúc này em không thể bơi vào bờ được.

Cứu, cứu. Kisume thầm mong được ai đó cứu, nhưng em lại nghĩ rằng mình sống thì cũng chẳng để làm gì cả, em còn chẳng biết mình muốn làm gì, có lẽ cứ chết sẽ tốt hơn. Kisume dần chìm xuống. Đột nhiên, một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn vươn đến nắm lấy tay em. Kisume được kéo lên bờ.

"Cậu không sao chứ?"

Là cô bé ấy, Kirei, người đã giúp em ngày hôm qua, và hôm nay lại còn cứu em nữa. Nhìn cô bé, Kisume vừa cảm thấy vui mừng, nhưng cũng cảm thấy sợ hãi, bởi em sợ mình sẽ lại nghĩ đến việc ăn thịt người bạn ấy. Vì thế, mặc cho cô bé có hỏi han gì, Kisume vẫn làm lơ và tránh đi chỗ khác. Kirei đuổi theo em.

"Cậu sao vậy Kisume?"  
"Không sao hết, cậu đi về đi"

"Tại sao?"

"Ăn thịt…"

"Hả?"

"Tôi sẽ ăn cậu mất…"

"Nhưng cậu đã bảo cậu không phải yêu qua…"

Kirei chưa nói dứt câu thì đã có một bàn tay nắm lấy áo nhấc hẳn em lên.

"Ồ, xem chúng ta có gì đây? Con gái của lãnh chúa sao? Có lẽ cô sẽ giúp bọn ta kiếm được chút gì đó nhỉ, tiểu thư?"

Kisume quay lại, em nhìn thấy những tên cao to ăn mặc trông như lũ cướp đang bắt Kirei theo. Làm sao đây? Em muốn cử động nhưng không thể, em sợ những kẻ to lớn đó. Chợt nhiên, từ đâu vọng lại một giọng nói:

"Tiểu thư, tiểu thư, người đâu rồi?!"

Bọn cướp đang bàn tán chuyện gì đó giật nảy mình, bọn chúng vội vác Kirei mà bỏ chạy.

"K-khoan đã!"

Kisume đuổi theo lũ cướp, trời đổ mưa, đôi chân đặc biệt của em chạy rất nhanh đến chỗ ở của chúng. Lúc đó, em chỉ nghĩ rằng yêu quái ghét con người, để chứng minh bản thân là con người, em phải cứu con người.

Sào huyệt của lũ cướp là một ngôi nhà hoang mục nát. Kisume leo từ cửa sổ vào bên trong, nơi lũ cướp trói Kirei lại quăng vào một góc. Chúng nhìn thấy Kisume. Em trừng mắt nhìn chúng.

"Thả cậu ấy ra"

"Ồ con chuột này gan thật đấy"  
Tên cướp vừa nói dứt câu thì viên gạch trên trần nhà bỗng dưng rớt xuống đập vào đầu khiến hắn bất tỉnh. Tiếp theo, cái xà rớt xuống, đập vào đầu những kẻ khác. Một tên đứng dậy, vung kiếm quá đầu lại bị trượt tay rồi để chính thanh kiếm đó rớt xuống đâm thẳng xuống đầu mình.

...

Cửa bật ra, quân lính của lãnh chúa tiến vào. Họ thấy Kirei đang co ro trong một góc sợ hãi. Xác chết nằm la liệt khắp nơi, máu bắn tứ phía. Họ nhìn thấy một cô bé tóc xanh lá với chiếc áo trắng thấm đầy máu. Em quay lại nhìn họ, tay vẫn đang cầm cánh tay đứt khỏi thân của kẻ nào đó, miệng dính máu vẫn đang nhồm nhoàm từng thớ thịt. Cô bé nhìn những người lính, rồi quay sang nhìn Kirei. Như chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó, em buông cánh tay xuống và bật khóc rồi lẩm bẩm.

"M-mình là… yêu… quái"

"Yêu quái! Yêu quái đấy! Mau giết nó đi!"

"Cứu tiểu thư trước đã!"

Nhưng người lính kêu lên như thế. Một kẻ tiến đến gần Kisume, hắn vung kiếm lên, và trong nháy mắt, đôi chân của em đã đứt lìa khỏi thân. Những hoa văn trên chúng bắt đầu hoá thành màu đen. Hắn nắm tóc kéo em lên khỏi mặt đất, đi ra ngoài, đến chỗ một cái giếng cạn. Trời vẫn còn mưa. Hắn thả em xuống giếng rồi bỏ đi.

Ở dưới đáy giếng, Kisume khóc. Em không ngừng lẩm bẩm: "Mình là yêu quái"

\-----

Cô bé chẳng nhớ kể từ hôm đó đến nay đã bao lâu rồi. Em cũng chẳng hiểu sao mình vẫn chưa chết khi chẳng hề ăn gì từ hôm đó.

Mưa vẫn tiếp tục rơi…

Rột rột

Cô bé nghe thấy một tiếng động. Em nhìn thấy một cái lỗ to tướng bên thành giếng và một cánh tay cầm xô chìa ra ngoài từ bên trong, ngoài ra em chẳng thấy gì khác. Tiếng nói chuyện phát ra.

"Ê, một con điếu bình yêu kìa"

"Nè nè, cậu có muốn đi cùng bọn tôi không? Chân của cậu chắc sẽ sớm mọc lại thôi, giờ thì chưa đâu. Nếu muốn đi thì giờ nhảy vào cái xô này đi. Bọn này sẽ đưa cậu xuống lòng đất, nơi đó hợp với loài yêu quái như cậu hơn trên này"

"Sao nào? Đi không?"

Cánh tay đặt cái xô xuống, đưa ra trước mặt Kisume. Chẳng nghĩ ngợi gì, Kisume nắm lấy cánh tay ấy…


End file.
